The following invention relates generally to devices used to irrigate plants, crops, and the like.
The need for plants being watered regularly is well documented. In the past, elaborate irrigation systems including conduits that extend considerable distances have been provided which mist water into the air, a portion of which will run down to the ground immediately adjacent the plant for communication with plant's roots. Other forms of irrigation include the provision of drip type irrigators placed immediately adjacent the plant's base for allowing a slow steady migration of fluids from the drip hose to the surface of the land within which the plant is embedded.
It should be clear that whatever known prior art techniques exist for providing plants with water, when the water is placed above or on the ground, a considerable amount of water is lost to evaporation, runoff, and the like requiring a greater amount of water then would normally be required. In addition, the inadvertent spraying of a plant with water when in direct sunlight can cause burning of the plant, an undesired phenomena which requires that the watering process to be done in the evening or early morning hours. It is known that some soils, while being suitable for growing crops, do not readily hold the water and therefore the moisture associated with irrigation may run-off and away from the plants roots prior to doing the required job of feeding the plants and can also cause erosion. In addition, the irrigation systems listed hereinabove are wasteful not only of the water, but also of nutrients that may want to be included for feeding the plants in a particular manner.
The following patents reflect the state-of-the-art of which applicant is aware, insofar as these citations appear germane to the process at hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,347-- Boehm PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,774-- Delbuguet PA1 U.S Pat. No. 3,755,966-- Smith PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,666-- Caso
The patent to Delbuguet teaches the use of a plant water feeding device in which a stake like member is allowed to penetrate the ground, the stake having an internal reservoir capable of being filled, and at the lowermost portion of the stake a plurality of apertures are provided being suitably dimensioned to allow the controlled metering of liquid therefrom.
The patent to Smith teaches the use of a device in which a deep root feeder for trees has been provided which includes an elongate cylindrical canister having a plurality of apertures at opposed ends and filled with gravel and fertilizer pellets which container is adapted to be placed near the tree. Water, air and nutriants are carried through the gravel and fertilizer pellets to assure the roots well below the surface are adequately fed.
The patent to Boehm teaches the use of an underground recepticle in which a removable lid provides access to a container disposed below the grade, the container having a plurality of apertures at its lowermost extremity and a screen for communication and ventilation of a recepticle interior with the ground in which the recepticle is embedded. More particularly, this device is intended for the placement of milk bottles or the like therein and allows for run off of spilt milk. The remaining citations shows the state-of-the-art further.
By way of contrast, the instant invention is distinguished over the known prior art by the provision of a plant watering device which has a portion adapted to be suitably disposed above the soil level, and a section which is adapted to reside within the ground itself. The reservoir associated with the instant application is embedded at a suitable depth so that the bottommost portion of the reservoir can communicate with the roots immediately adjacent the bottom of the reservoir. To this end, the reservoir bottom includes a plug member capable of axial translation within the bottom wall of the reservoir which can selectively occlude certain apertures disposed on a stem of the plug member. A semi-spherical cap is provided by a bottom outer wall of the reservoir in overlying relation to the threaded plug, the semi-spherical cap provided with a plurality of apertures allowed to communicate with corresponding apertures on the plug member so that a slow and constant migration of liquid can occur from inside the reservoir to without. The reservoir includes an openable lid disposed at a convenient height above the grade of the soil so that refilling the container at regular intervals can occur, whereby a modest amount of liquid can be utilized to feed the associated plant while avoiding the problems associated with evaporation and runoff.